Stupid Boy
by xKittyKAT18x
Summary: Songfic to the Keith Urban song Stupid Boy.


**Hey, thanks for opening this up. Hopefully you'll like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I really would like some advice because this was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the song "Stupid Boy." The song was written by Sara Buxton, and Keith Urban recorded it.**

**I'll warn you that there is minor cussing in this. I don't think it's too bad though.

* * *

**

Everyone thought that our relationship was perfect, a sort of story-book romance. And in truth, it was in the beginning. We were both happy and excited to finally be with each other. Too bad I had to go and wreck everything.

**Well she was precious like a flower**

**She grew wild, wild but innocent**

**A perfect prayer in a desperate hour**

**She was everything beautiful and different**

She was different than any other girl at East High. She was the first person to see and treat me as just a guy, not some larger-than-life Wildcat superstar.

She excelled at everything she did; whether it was school, singing, acting, dancing. She was destined to be star – I don't know how I thought I could hold her down forever.

**Stupid boy . . . you can't fence that in**

**Stupid boy . . . it's like holding back the wind**

**She laid her heart and soul right in your hands**

**And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans**

**She never even knew she had a choice**

**And that's what happens when the only voice**

**She hears is telling her she can't**

Everything went downhill after the musical. Now that our school had broken free of the 'status quo,' guys started looking at her in a different way. Suddenly all kinds of guys started hitting on her. I guess I felt that now that she had so many other options now, she would dump me for someone better. I had to make her believe that I was the only one who truly cared for her.

**Stupid boy**

**Stupid boy**

I don't know how I could've been so stupid. She only cared for me, even when I changed, she still stuck with me.

**So what made you think you could take a life**

**And just push it, push it around**

_Flashback_

"_What the hell was that?" I shrieked as I roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to me._

_Her eyes were wide with fear. "You're hurting me," she choked out._

"_That doesn't answer my question! What were you doing with him?" My face was red with anger._

"_Nothing," she said quickly (a little too quickly in my opinion), "we were just talking."_

"_That's a load of crap! Just admit it; you're sleeping with him, aren't you?" _

"_No! I swear, Ryan and I were just talking!" she said earnestly._

"_Stop lying to me, you stupid little slut!" I said hatefully._

_Her eyes welled up with tears at that comment. "I'm not lying! I love you!"_

"_Sure you do," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's go!" I then stormed away, roughly pulling her along._

**I guess to build yourself up so high**

**You had to take her and break her down**

**She laid her heart and soul right in your hands**

**And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans**

**She never even knew she had a choice**

**And that's what happens when the only voice**

**She hears is telling her she can't**

**You stupid boy**

**Oh you always had to be right**

**And now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive**

She did make me feel alive. When I was singing with her, or anytime I was with her, I forgot about how horrible my life was.

And by breaking her down, it made me feel better about myself. I didn't need to worry about my own insecurities.

**She laid her heart and soul right in your hands**

**And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans**

**She never even knew she had a choice**

**And that's what happens when the only voice**

**She hears is telling her she can't**

The day I ruined everything started out as any other typical day. It was the day of the talent show, but I wasn't going to be in it, and neither was she. Or at least I thought.

_I was already in a bad mood that day. I saw her name in the program, but she assured me it was just a mistake. She wasn't going to sing. _

_However, when I came back from my bathroom, she was not in her seat. Just as I was about to open my mouth, I heard the emcee introduce her on stage. She saw me and I smiled. I, however, angrily slumped down into my seat. The song she sang was a love song, which she dedicated to me. _

_Yeah, she sang that song for me. No, she just wanted all the guys to stare at her in her perky little dress. The stupid slut._

_When she finished the song, I stormed out of the auditorium and outside to the parking lot. A few minutes later I heard her voice. "Did you like it?"_

"_You said you weren't going to sing," I answered._

"_I wasn't planning on it, but it was already in the program, and Ms. Darbus said. . . I thought you would like it once you heard it," she stuttered._

"_Let's go!" I screamed as I grabbed her arm. This time, she fought against me. Angry at her disobedience, I snapped and shoved her into the brick wall. _

"_Please, no. . ." she cried._

"_Shut up!" I yelled as I slapped her in the face. Her head bounced off the wall. Almost immediately I could see a bruise forming on her cheek. She put her hand up to her cheek, and that's when we both realized that she was bleeding. _

_She tried to run, but I grabbed both of her arms and slammed her back against the wall again. _

"_Let me go!" she screamed as she continued to fight. I raised my hand, this time it was clenched in a fist, and was about to hit her again. But in the next second someone pulled me away from her and threw me down on the ground. I hit my head really hard. But I was to make out the shadow of my afro-headed best friend before everything faded to black._

I didn't just lose my girlfriend that day, I lost my friends. Even my best friend, who should have at least heard my side of the story before he decided to completely ignore me.

I went from being the most popular boy in school to practically an outcast.

**You stupid boy**

**Oh I'm the same old, same old stupid boy**

**It took a while for her to figure out she could run**

**But when she did, she was long gone long gone**

I'm now dialing her number. I need to try one more time to make things right. She picks up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's me,"

"Please leave me alone. . ."

I could sense she was about to hang up, so I interrupted her.

"Wait, Gabriella! Please don't hang up! Just listen to me for a minute, and I promise I won't bother you anymore."

She sighed loudly into the receiver, which I took as agreement, so I continued. "I know I've said this so much before now, but I am so sorry. Maybe I didn't mean it before, I don't know, but I know now how much I hurt you."

I stop talking, but Gabriella fills the silence. "What made you realize it now? After all this time. . ."

"I'm taking anger-management classes. I really am trying to get better."

"Well, that's good," she said quietly.

"You didn't deserve what I did to you. I loved you so much, Gabriella."

There's silence once again. But when Gabriella speaks, her voice startles me. "I can't believe that anymore, Troy, I'm sorry."

And then click. She hung up on me.

**No one's ever gonna love me like she loved me**

**And she loved me, she loved me**

**God please, just let her know**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

**I'm down on my knees**

**She's never coming back to me**

One day she may forgive me. But that won't change the past. Nothing will ever be the same. She will never come back to me.


End file.
